Connecting The Dots
by WhiteWisteria
Summary: It was the day Mikan discovered Hyuuga Natsume’s greatest secret...a secret so dark, it may just kill Mikan…with laughter. one shot NxM


**. Connecting the Dots .**

**. Snowmirage .**

**o------------------------------------------------o**

**Summary: It was the day Mikan discovered Hyuuga Natsume's greatest secret...a secret so dark, it may just kill Mikan…with laughter. One shot NxM**

**Credit goes to littledoggy for spotting the mistakes XD I am eternally grateful to her :')**

**o------------------------------------------------o**

**. Hottan .**

Seated under the sakura tree he frequent so often, a slight frown marred his handsome face as his crimson eyes stared with utmost concentration at the book in his hand.

The sounds of the laughter and talking of passers-by faded into a pleasant buzzing sound as Natsume concentrated on his task at hand, so much so he never noticed the brunette racing at him at breakneck speed.

Slowly, he lifted up his pencil and touched it to the surface of the pristine white page.

_65…66…67…_

He drew a clean straight line on the paper through the dots.

_68…69…7 –_

"Natsume!" The loud call jerked his hand and instead of its intended path, Natsume found a clean straight line from 69 to 96.

A nerve started to twitch on his forehead.

Half-an-hour of work and it was all ruined in a matter of seconds by a clumsy loudmouth idiot with no taste in underwear.

His crimson gaze shot up with a vengeance and pinned onto the female by the name of Sakura Mikan.

She froze mid-step a meter away from him, caught like a deer in the headlights by the killing intent in his eyes.

"Natsume-e?" She gulped as his eyes narrowed further, the irises of his eyes dilating.

He closed the book he had in his hand with a little snap.

She had obviously done something wrong here, something she had no idea what it was.

All she knew was if she stayed there any longer, the possibility of her being burned to death was ninety-nine point nine, which roughly translates to one hundred.

"I'll go." She offered, about to turn tail and run when…

"I am going to kill you, Polka-dots." The low, threatening voice of Hyuuga Natsume, would be enough to freeze everyone in their footsteps.

Including Mikan it seems.

However, her reason for being frozen to the ground was for an entirely different matter.

Suddenly, she jerked around, her amber eyes on fire as she waved a fist at Natsume, a fire burning around her as she stomped towards the visibly startled boy.

Another day, she would have gaped in amazement at his reaction, but not today. Today, she had more important things to do, some things like getting her name right.

"I am NOT POLKA DOTS! I have a NAME! MIKAN! MIKAN!" She yelled out in affront as she stomped up to the boy, her finger jabbing him on his chest, her eyes aflame with righteous anger.

"Like. I. Care." Natsume smirked and tucked his hands behind his head.

The movement drew her eyes to the innocent little white book he held in his lap.

It was different from the books he used to read, and there was a pencil slotted in the middle.

Curiosity overcame the anger and Mikan pointed to the book as she asked, "Neh, what is that?"

Natsume lifted a brow. "None of your business." And proceeded to hold the book in a safe distance where Mikan could not reach.

If anything, it made her more curious.

She eyed the innocent white book held out of range by Natsume, thoughts running wild in her mind.

What _was _it? A secret letter? Diary? _Porn?_

"AHHH! YOU ARE READING PORN!" She gasped out loudly, causing a few head to turn with alarming clarity to where the two were seated.

"Urusai!" Natsume snapped out as he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Mmmmph, mmph! Mmmmmph!" Struggling valiantly against his iron grip, arms flailing, she bit him. Hard.

Immediately, his hand fell away and he cursed under his breath venomously.

At the same time, the book fell out Natsume's other hand, hit by one of Mikan's hands, and fell face-up onto the ground, the contents open for all to see.

Silence fell on the two occupants under the tree, both pair of eyes transfixed on the sight.

A lone leaf drifted on its lonely journey across the grounds.

The birds flew by on their journey south.

And it came.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mikan clutched her hands to her stomach as she laughed, oblivious to the fact that people were looking at her.

Natsume never felt more like killing someone in that instant.

"Pi-i-ka-chu!" She chortled out, a trembling finger pointing at the picture displayed by the page.

Sure enough, it was a smiling Pikachu drawing joined up by dots.

Somehow, the idea that _the _Hyuuga Natsume spent most of his time with this kind of activity simply cracked her up.

"Urusai." Natsume slammed the book closed before he glared threateningly at the still-laughing female.

"Don't you dare tell anyone else." He snapped out ion a tone that would have caused grown men to quail and sob uncontrollably.

"Ha! Make me! I am going to tell Hotaru!" She proclaimed childishly before proceeding to clamber to her feet and to run off to tell Hotaru.

At least, that _was _the plan.

She never managed to get quite up, because Natsume's hand suddenly shot out and grasp her quite firmly on the upper arm.

"Natsume!" Mikan let out a little squeak of surprise as he suddenly hauled her close, his face inches away from hers, making the latter blush intensely.

"Try me." He whispered, a sly smile tugging at his lips.

Mikan had a sudden sense of foreboding.

She tried to jerk back, but Natsume's grip was firm and he forced her to remain where she was.

The last thing Mikan saw was a pair of crimson eyes and the smirk on Natsume's face before he covered her lips with his.

And his hands…

His hands were everywhere, on her waist, sliding down to her thigh then up –

_Eep!_

It was Natsume who broke away a few seconds later from a flustered, flaming and gaping Mikan, a self-satisfied smirk on his face when she appeared unable to speak.

In fact, all Mikan could think about now were three words that were repeated themselves with the gaiety of a merry-go-round: _He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me._

Natsume leaned close to the gaping female's ear and whispered huskily into her ear, "If you don't tell anyone about this, I won't tell anyone about your cherry-print panties."

He pulled away smirking and waited for his words to set in.

"Cherry-print panties??!" Mikan spluttered out, her amber eyes traveled with dread down to her skirt, which had been predictably hiked up to reveal her cotton panties courtesy of a certain Black Cat.

Kami-sama.

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HENTAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**. Owari .**

**o------------------------------------------------o**

**A/n: Ehh...this came out within the span of a hour...I find this horrible...but I just couldn't bear to chuck it away (Sheepish smile) Gomen neh...**

**Do tell me if you spot any mistakes ok? **


End file.
